


The Haunting of Takashi Shirogane

by writemydreams



Series: Voltron Big Bangs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ghosts, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Medium Keith, Original Character(s), Paranormal Investigators, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Voltron Halloween Big Bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Psychic medium Keith and his friend/partner, Lance, are full-time students and part-time paranormal investigators. When Lance's good friend Shiro confesses his ghostly problems to him, Lance goes to Keith for help. After Keith meets Shiro and hears his story, he's determined to do whatever he can to help him.Note: the implied/referenced suicide tag is about the ghosts in the story. Not the Voltron characters.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Voltron Halloween Big Bang! I'm excited to get this fic out. Mad thank you to Blip, my wonderful beta, and to Ghost Remnant and Seme Sadique for being my artists. 
> 
> Two of the ghosts are from one novel I have yet to finish and the third is from a fanfic I was also never able to finish. So giving them new, uh, life has been fun.

Shiro’s eyes feel like lead. It’s been a long day. Appointments at the VA, a meeting with his advisor, and four classes. No workout tonight. Not when all he wants to do is sleep. Except a peaceful night’s rest always eludes him. Nightmares. Waking suddenly. Worse is the feeling of someone climbing into bed with him – even though he lives alone and hasn’t had a boyfriend since his deployment. 

Yawning, he turns into his driveway. Shiro parks his Jeep in the garage and collects his backpack. Maybe he’ll go to bed once his homework is complete. _If_ his ghostly roommates allow it. Similar to living roommates, they rarely let him get a good night’s rest. A shadow darts by out of the corner of his eye as he exits the Jeep. Frowning, Shiro turns to look. Nothing there. Just a normal garage. 

Damn. Seeing one ghost active already doesn’t bode well for his sleep plans. He’ll endure this though. It’s just one more hardship for him to overcome. And he’ll do it. He’s conquered all other obstacles in his life so far.

Shiro enters his house. Sometimes, it feels oppressive and menacing, as if he’s a trespasser in his own home. Other times it feels so normal he can pretend it isn’t haunted. Today, the house feels gloomy. Ominous. He grits his teeth. “This isn’t your house! _I_ live here now. Not you. You need to move on.” 

Hair rises on the back of his neck when the bathroom light turns on. He removes his shoes and heads to the bathroom. He stops, swallowing at the trail of wet footprints leading from the bathtub to the door. The scent of roses lingers. _She’s_ been here. He doesn’t know her name or why she’s here. He’s seen her in the mirror and in his nightmares. A Japanese woman in a red, silk robe with slashed wrists and long, wet hair.

“I’m too tired to deal with you tonight.” Shiro reaches for a towel. “Leave me alone. Please.”

She doesn’t answer him. Shiro mops up her footprints then exits the bathroom. Homework is his priority tonight. Not ghosts. He settles on the couch with a cup of tea and his astronomy textbook.

Lance texts him halfway through his assignments.

**Lance: What are you wearing to the planetarium party? I’m wearing my galaxy shoes to impress Allura!**

Shit. That’s tonight? Shiro’s completely forgotten about it! He checks the time. Three hours until the party starts. As much as he’d prefer to stay home, he already has a ticket. He’ll only worry his friends if he doesn’t come.

**Shiro: I doubt she’ll notice your shoes. Are we meeting at the planetarium or getting coffee first?**

**Lance: Planetarium probably. I’m coming straight from class. Haha. Straight**

**Shiro: You’re a real comedian**

**Lance: I know! You looked like a zombie when I saw you earlier. Take a nap! You have time**

**Shiro: I have homework**

**Lance: All the more reason to nap! Hunk agrees. He says hi btw. We’re in chem now**

**Shiro: Hi Hunk**

**Lance: Go. Sleep before your eyebags take over your face. I have an attractive friend you need to meet soon. You can’t woo him like this!**

Shiro touches the circles beneath his eyes. While Lance is correct about those, he doesn’t need a blind date. Or a new relationship. Shiro isn’t ready for that.

**Shiro: Maybe I’ll sleep**

**Lance: Good. You need it**

In hindsight, napping is a mistake. He should’ve known the ghosts would invade his dreams after being so active.

 

Shiro shakes leaves off his body and rises to his feet. Trees bow to the ground, their branches heavy with rotting fruit. He turns slowly as a feeling of creeping dread descends. What is this place? Why is he here? 

Something moves on the forest floor. He thinks it’s a snake until he realizes it’s a length of rope. The rope moves, guiding him to follow. Shiro tracks it through the trees. He freezes when it leads to a teenage black girl in a pleated skirt and polo shirt.

“Run,” the schoolgirl tells him. The rope climbs up her body to coil around her neck. “She’ll kill you if she catches you.” 

“Who?”

“You know who.” Tears fill her eyes. “I died because of her. So will you if you stay. Now run! Run, Shiro, run!” she shouts.

Shiro obeys. He turns and runs as fast as he can. The forest opposes him, branches blocking his path while roots threaten to trip him. He runs until the trees open into a clearing with a pond. Standing in it is a Japanese woman dressed in a silk robe. Her robe is as red as the blood dripping from her slashed wrists.

“Shiro,” she croons. “Come to me.”

She’s in front of him before he can react. She smells like roses, petals tucked into her wet hair. She smiles at him. “Stay.”

“I can’t.”

Her smile vanishes. “Then die,” she hisses. She plucks a knife from her sleeve and stabs him in the heart. 

Shiro wakes on the couch in a cold sweat. Gasping, he clutches his chest as the phantom pain recedes. His heart is racing and he can’t tell if the roses he’s smelling are real or his imagination. He closes his eyes and works through a series of breathing exercises to calm himself. His pulse is almost normal once he’s finished. The panic has receded, bringing clarity with it. Now he knows he isn’t imagining things. The scent of roses lingers.

“Why are you here?” Shiro asks the night. “I told you this is my house. You need to go.” He half expects the bathroom door to slam or for the lights to flicker.

Nothing happens. Shiro bites his lip. Sometimes he wonders if the haunting is real or if PTSD is the root of his problems. Except he can still smell roses. He doesn’t own a single rose scented, flavored, or printed product. There aren’t even any roses growing outside. There’s no way he can hallucinate the smell of roses. 

Groaning, Shiro gets off the couch. He’ll make himself some coffee and get back to his homework. He wants to finish it before the meteor shower party. 

 

Too soon, it’s time to leave. Shiro fills his NASA tumbler with more coffee before heading out the door. He hopes his exhaustion won’t be too apparent. Hunk will fuss like a mother hen, Matt will frown and worry, while Lance will be the least helpful. Shiro can already hear Lance telling him he should get laid. As if sex will fix his problems!

At the planetarium, Shiro parks next to a sporty car. He texts his friends an update.

**Shiro: Just parked. Where are you?**

**Matt: By the constellation mural. Get here before Hunk eats all the food!**

**Hunk: Very funny**

**Shiro: Heading inside now**

Tired as he is, it’s always good to see his friends. Plus the second coffee is helping. Shiro feels more like himself and less an extra for _The Walking Dead_. “Hey.” He waves to the trio clustered around the constellation mural.

Lance stops checking out an attractive brunette in a tight, red dress to grin at him. “Shiro! You’re – whoa, you look drained. Had a busy night?” He grins flirtatiously while Matt snorts.

“Yeah, I’m sure Shiro had a really hot date. Astrophysics or calculus this time?” Matt fixes him with a look that promises they’ll talk about this later. 

Shiro runs a hand through his hair. “I’ve had a hard time sleeping lately.” They don’t need to know the full extent of his problems. Or how he’s lucky to get four hours of sleep a night.

Hunk offers him a plate of appetizers. Vegetables, a galaxy frosted brownie, and a muffin. “Here, eat up. You need some comfort food.”

Shiro takes the plate. “Thanks. You know my tastes well.” He pops a carrot stick in his mouth, unsurprised Lance has resumed admiring the brunette near the buffet table. He’ll never entice Allura if he keeps being such a womanizer. “How was chem? Iverson is a tough professor.”

Hunk and Matt grimace. “I started stress eating as soon as I got here,” Hunk admits. “I’m going to be busy studying and trying to get through my homework this weekend.”

Lance finally tears his eyes from the woman. “The next exam is going to suck, but enough about chem. Why are you so tired? Is your creepy house bothering you?”

Hunk elbows him. “Lance, don’t be rude!”

“Sorry. Your house gives me a weird feeling! I feel like I’ve being watched.” Lance shudders.

Matt frowns. “I haven’t heard anything about this. Shiro, I’m at your house on a weekly basis! What’s going on? Did you get a stalker neighbor?” 

“My neighbors aren’t stalkers. The ones in the blue house are lesbians and the others are the epitome of an old married couple.” Shiro needs to shift the topic away from himself. “Look, we’re here for the meteor shower. Not to talk about my house.” He doesn’t want to get in a debate about his house. PTSD is already difficult. Admitting to his friends that ghosts are bothering him will make them worry even more. Or worse, they’ll think he’s losing his mind.

Lance sighs. “None of us are blind, Shiro. You’re always exhausted. Your eye bags have bags. Plus, like I said, there’s something going on with your house. I didn’t want to push since you always dodge the subject and pretend everything is fine. It’s not though. It’s time we talked about this.”

“Lance is right. We’re your friends, Shiro. We’re here for you,” Hunk insists.

Matt lays a hand on his shoulder. “Both of them are right. You don’t have to hide behind your mask of strength all the time. You’re as human as the rest of us. Unless you got replaced with an alien in boot camp,” he teases.

Shiro snorts. “No, I’m still 100% me.” He glances around the planetarium. The party will be starting soon, and it’s too crowded for him to feel comfortable talking about ghosts. “Okay. Let’s… go somewhere after the party and talk. I think it’ll be good to get this off my chest.”

“It will,” Lance promises. His face lights up as he spots Allura nearby, beautiful as always in a blue dress with star-shaped pins in her long, white hair. “Excuse me, gentlemen. I’ve got a lady to impress.”

“Or bore,” Matt deadpans. “Allura’s made it clear she’s not interested in either of us.” 

“I’m just going to say hi,” Lance protests.

Hunk and Shiro exchange a look. Ghosts may be a problem, but at least some things never change. Shiro smiles as he watches Lance scurry off to chat with Allura. He’s glad he came to the party and opened up to his friends.

 

Hunk lives closest to the planetarium, so they go to his apartment after the party. Only when they’re clustered around the kitchen table with steaming mugs of hot chocolate does Shiro tentatively reveal his secrets. “Lance is right to call my house creepy. There is something wrong with it. It’s… been going on for months. The activity is getting worse,” he confesses. 

“I’m glad you finally admitted it. I kept trying to tell you! You always acted like there was nothing wrong or that you didn’t know what I was talking about. Your bathroom is the creepiest place in that house.” Lance shudders. “Plus your bedroom is unsettling.”

Matt raises an eyebrow. “Since when were you in Shiro’s bedroom?”

“Since he got incredibly drunk and insisted we cuddle,” Shiro says dryly.

Lance smiles sheepishly. “Sorry about that.”

Shiro shrugs. “At least you didn’t hog all the covers.” He takes another sip of hot chocolate, wishing it had vodka in it. “I… haven’t said anything until now. Sometimes I wonder if my house really is haunted, or if I’m just imagining it. Or if the PTSD is getting to me.” 

Hunk lays a supportive hand on his arm. “It isn’t your imagination. I’ve only been to your house twice, but it doesn’t _feel_ homey. I didn’t want to say anything in case it upset you.”

Matt gazes between the three of them. His mind is firmly rooted in science. It’s difficult for him to wrap his brain around the concept of a haunting. “I haven’t felt anything out of the ordinary in your house. I don’t think it’s your mind playing tricks on you though. If that was it, Hunk and Lance wouldn’t have experienced anything. You’ve all visited at different times?”

“Yeah,” Hunk replies. “I was over a couple weeks ago so we could work on our astronomy lab project.”

“We watched movies last Friday,” Lance says. “Just Shiro and I.” He sets down his mug. “There’s someone I’ve wanted to introduce you to for a while. I didn’t think you were ready to meet him though.”

“What changed?”

“You talked about the ghosts,” Hunk said.

Matt blinks. “Wait, both of you know this person?”

“Yes. His name is Keith,” Lance says. “Keith Kogane. He’s a psychic medium. He’s helped a lot of people with his investigations, even me. We were classmates and lab partners last year. I, uh, had just dumped a girl and she didn’t take it well. Keith could see she’d put a curse on me. I could have been badly injured if he hadn’t said anything or helped me break the curse.”

Hunk shivers. “That still scares me.”

“Me too,” Lance sighs. “I accompany Keith on his investigations whenever I can. I feel better if someone living is there to keep an eye on him.”

Matt tilts his head, clearly confused. “What do you mean?”

“Communicating with the dead is emotionally and physically draining,” Hunk explains. “Some days Keith looks as exhausted as Shiro does. When he’s on a case, he doesn’t always pay attention to his own health so Lance does for him.”

“Lance: hopeless flirt and the mom friend,” Shiro says dryly.

Lance laughs. “Yeah, that’s me.”

Hunk takes a drink of his hot chocolate then looks at Shiro. “I’m fortunate enough that I haven’t had any experience with hauntings or needed a psychic to help me. Keith’s been a good friend to Lance and I, so I know he’ll do everything in his power to help you.”

“I hope he can help. So do you go on investigations with Keith and Lance? I can’t believe I’m only just hearing about this now,” Shiro says, shaking his head at his own ignorance. 

Hunk makes a face. “Definitely not. Too scary for me! You never talked about ghosts or indicating you believed in them, so Lance and I never saw the need to talk about Keith.”

“How many ghosts do you think are in your house?” Matt asks. He blinks when everyone stares at him. “What? You guys kept talking about Keith, who sounds like a fascinating person, but we need to focus on Shiro now.”

Hunk smiles sheepishly. “Matt’s right. So is it one ghost or do you think there are more?”

Shiro thinks of the encounters he’s had. “I think there are at least two. They aren’t friendly spirits. At all. Both of them want to hurt me. There might be another ghost too. Sometimes I get so sad for no reason at all.” 

“A crushing despair sort of sadness?” Lance prompts.

Shiro’s eyes widen. “How did you know that?”

“Because I’ve felt that way in your house too.”

Shiro bites his lip. “If that is a different ghost and not the other two, I don’t think it’s malicious.” He doesn’t mention his fear that the negative spirits want him dead. He doesn’t want to scare his friends or make them worry even more. 

Matt’s forehead creases. “Have the ghosts hurt you before?”

Shiro rolls up his sleeve to show his friends the scratches and new bruise from yesterday. “These. You know I don’t sleep with my prosthetic on so there’s no way I could have scratched myself in my sleep.” His head may be up in the clouds at times, but he’s still a scientist. He’s done his best to debunk the activity. 

Matt leans closer to study his scratches. “I’d assume these were cat scratches… if you owned a cat.”

“What else has happened?” Lance asks.

Shiro wonders how much he should reveal. “Scratches, bruising, I’ve been pushed down the stairs before… then there are the nightmares. It’s why I don't sleep well.” 

Hunk gets up from his chair to hug Shiro tightly. “You’ve got us now. And Keith. Lance, when do you see him next?”

“Tomorrow evening,” Lance replies. “Mom’s having my uncle over to give him a surprise birthday party. There’s going to be plenty of leftovers. My parents love Keith for breaking the curse on me, so Mom’s always sending me to his place with food or things she’s knitted. I’ll talk to Keith about Shiro’s haunting when I stop by. Until then, maybe Shiro should spend the night somewhere else.”

“No, I don’t want to impose,” Shiro protests.

“You aren’t imposing at all,” Matt insists. “My parents consider you part of the family anyway. You can stay with me.”

Hunk squeezes Shiro tighter. “Shiro’s already here so he can spend the night with me. I’ll get the couch set up. We can marathon the new season of _The Great British Baking Show_ while you help me taste test my new scone recipe.”

Shiro hesitates. “Well… all right.”

Matt claps his hands. “Good! You’ll stay with Hunk tonight, with me tomorrow, then hopefully Keith can come by and check out your house soon. I have a hard time believing in ghosts, but that doesn’t mean they don’t exist.” 

Lance takes Hunk’s place in hugging Shiro. “You know you’re always welcome at my place too. You don’t have to be strong and silent all the time, Shiro. You have good friends here.”

“I know I do. And thank you. All of you.” Shiro smiles at his friends, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders.


	2. Favor for a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance comes to Keith's house with food and a request for him to meet Shiro. Later, they meet with Shiro and hear what's going on in his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out later than planned! Next chapter is the investigation.

_“You’re lying! I can’t be dead! There’s so much I need to do!”_

_“Holly, you’ve been dead for fifteen years. You need to go into the light.”_

_“No!” Holly wails._

Keith sighs and sinks deeper into the tub. It’s been four hours since he moved Holly Clark’s spirit on. Her depression still clings to him. Exercise hasn’t helped. So he’s trying a cleansing bath while sage smokes in the corner and a podcast plays. The tension is just beginning to bleed from his muscles when the doorbell rings. At first, Keith ignores it. He isn’t in the mood to socialize. Insistent knocking makes it impossible to ignore who’s outside. Keith reluctantly gets out of the tub. It could be a client or a friend in need. 

“Hang on!” Keith grabs a towel. He wraps it around his waist as he hurries to the door. Through the peephole, he sees Lance holding an insulated bag. Keith opens the door for him. “Hey. You didn’t tell me you’d be stopping by.” He steps aside so Lance can enter his home, closing the door behind him. Keith can handle seeing his best friend. 

“I know. I thought I’d surprise you!” Lance holds up the bag. “Mom sent me over with leftovers from Uncle Leo’s party. She’s convinced you’re going to starve since you live alone.” He smiles fondly even as he rolls his eyes.

Lance’s mother is one of the kindest, most generous people Keith knows. Probably to balance out her son’s bratty tendencies. Lance has greatly improved over the two years he and Keith have been friends. “Thank you for that. She knows I can cook, right?”

“Pasta and frozen meals don’t count. Neither does ordering takeout.” Lance heads to the kitchen. He sets the bag next to the fridge, huffing as he opens it. “Keith! Juice, yogurt, and takeout don’t make for good meals.”

Keith crosses his arms. “I’ve been busy with classes and cases! I meant to go grocery shopping tomorrow.” Now he won’t have to. He helps Lance transfer containers and a jar of homemade lemonade to the fridge. “Your mom really should’ve opened a restaurant.” 

Lance beams. “Mom’s an amazing cook. She’d rather cook for friends and family instead of complete strangers though.” He shrugs as he leans against the counter. “Food isn’t the only reason I came over. I have a favor to ask you.”

“I’m not being your wingman.”

“It’s not that!” Lance complains. “This is for my friend, Shiro.”

“Your friend from the gym?”

“Yeah. I’m really worried about him.” 

Keith immediately knows why Lance came. “He’s being haunted?” 

“Yes. Shiro… he’s an amazing person who’s had some bad shit happen to him. He should be building a new life here, a happy life, instead of suffering in his creepy house. We went to Hunk’s place after the planetarium party last night to talk, and Shiro _finally_ admitted his house is haunted. I’ve wanted the two of you to meet for a while, but I didn’t want to push Shiro to do something he wasn’t ready for. I told Shiro I’d ask you if you would help him. Can you?” Lance swallows. “Will you? Hunk and I are really worried about him.”

“Of course. Tell Shiro to contact me so we can schedule a meeting.” Keith glances towards the bathroom, longing to return to the tub. “I’ll call your mom after my bath and thank her. I need to get back in there to wash away the day’s case.” Weariness settles over him as he thinks of Holly’s depressed spirit, the misery she caused by latching onto him.

Lance frowns. “Was it a bad one?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? I would’ve come over sooner! Or joined you on your investigation. Come on, Keith. I’m your partner in crime!”

Keith runs his fingers through his wet hair. “I knew you were busy. I didn’t want to drag you away from your family to deal with a ghost.”

“Or the psychic medium,” Lance deadpans. “You sound just like Shiro.” He claps his hands on Keith’s shoulders. “I know you like to be by yourself. But you _have_ friends, Keith. Hunk and I are just a phone call away. Hunk will stuff you with good food while Pidge tells you funny stories. Plus, there’s me. I’m just awesome in general. Now give me a hug, ghost boy.”

Keith chuckles as he hugs Lance. “Thanks. I know you guys are there. It’s just… it was a difficult case.” They’ve been friends for long enough that Lance understands how Keith copes, his frequent need to be alone. 

Lance squeezes him tighter. “You want to talk about it?”

Keith curls his fingers in the back of Lance’s jacket. “There was a girl,” he says softly. “She died when she was seventeen. She can’t accept the fact she’s dead so she wanders the house with her despair. She clung to me as I was leaving.”

Lance rubs his back. “Call or text me the next time you’ve got a case like this. Okay?”

Keith relents. “Okay.”

“Good. Want me to go so you can finish your bath?”

“No. Feel free to stick around if you want.” 

Lance lets him go. “I’ll stay. Once you’re done we can have some boozy hot chocolate and watch a movie. Now go, relax. Give yourself a facial too! Use the clay mask I bought you.”

A facial sounds nice. “I will. Thanks, Lance.”

Lance shoos him out of the kitchen. Keith returns to the bathroom and closes the door. He turns his podcast back on then finds the facial pot. Keith pulls his hair back so he won’t get the clay in his hair. Mask in place, he hangs up the towel. He sinks down into the bathtub and closes his eyes to continue soaking. 

* * *

They arrange to meet Shiro the following evening at Keith’s favorite coffee shop, Red Lion Alchemy. He and Lance come here often to do homework, review investigations, or just hang out and have a coffee together. Coran recognizes them on sight and beams at them. Lance has finally stopped hitting on Allura whenever he sees her so he’s back in Coran’s good graces again. 

Lance claims a table by the window once they have drinks and a scone apiece. Allura’s pastries are as good as Coran’s coffee. “Look, I know you don’t like to know much about who hires you and what their problems are. That’s why I haven’t said anything about what Shiro’s experiencing. You’re going to pick up on some things once you see him though.”

Keith sips his coffee. “Okay.” He almost chokes on it when the hottest man he’s ever seen enters Red Lion Alchemy. Tall, dark hair with a shock of white in his bangs, a scar across the bridge of his nose, and a frame that’s solid muscle. His ass must look incredible in those skinny jeans. Keith swallows when the man approaches them. This can only be Shiro. “Lance,” he hisses. “You didn’t tell me Shiro was hot!”

Lance rolls his eyes. “Wow, Keith, I’ll be sure to rate the next client on a scale. Shiro, by the way, is an eleven. Do you need some water?” He smirks at Keith then waves to Shiro. “Hey!” He says when he joins them. “This is Keith. Keith, this is Shiro.”

“Thank you for taking my case.” Light glints off metal fingers when Shiro extends his hand. Shiro’s scar, muscular frame, and impeccable posture indicate a military history. Army maybe? Honorably discharged for his injuries?

Keith shakes Shiro’s hand. He’s unfazed by the prosthetic, something Shiro clearly appreciates. “I’ll do whatever I can to help you.” 

Shiro sits down across from Keith. Up close, Keith can see his exhaustion. Dark circles are heavy beneath his eyes; a clear sign the paranormal keeps him up at night. “Lance says you two have been working cases like mine for a while.”

“We have been,” Keith replies. Shiro doesn’t need to wear a uniform to show he’s been in the service. He does, however, fill out that NASA shirt quite nicely. “Did the activity begin before or after you left the military?”

Shiro blinks. “After. I didn’t have any paranormal experiences until I bought my house.”

“Keith is doing his Sherlock Holmes thing,” Lance says.

Keith rolls his eyes. “Lance, I am _not_ Sherlock Holmes! I’m making a simple observation.” At least Lance isn’t calling him Van Helsing or offering to make him a Ghostbusters membership card. 

Shiro’s lips curve into a faint smile. “Did you deduce I was in the Air Force from looking at me or did Lance tell you?”

“I guessed army,” Keith replies. “Lance didn’t have to tell me about your military career. You walk with your back straight and your head up. Even when you sit, you don’t slump or slouch. Unlike Lance here.” He smirks when Lance protests. “So, you have the posture of a military man and the injuries of one.” He lays his hand on the table in a supportive gesture. “The fact that you’re at this table now shows how brave you are. You’ve faced physical combat before. That’s difficult enough, but spiritual combat is something else entirely. I’m glad you opened up to Lance. Combat veterans can be so vulnerable to the paranormal.”

Shiro tenses in his chair as if expecting Keith to judge or pity him. Slowly, he relaxes. “Right on all accounts. I lost my arm in the last tour. Got this too.” He touches a metal finger to the scarred bridge of his nose. 

Keith nods. He’s good at reading people. “How long has the activity bothered you?”

“About a month after I bought the house. I’ve been there for eight months now. At first, activity was mild. I thought it was my imagination or something I could explain away. Noises could be the house settling, something misplaced was me forgetting where I’d left it.” Shiro sighs softly. “The following month, everything escalated.”

“After Adam visited you?” Lance asks.

“Yes. Adam is my ex-fiancé,” Shiro explains. “He was in town for an astronomy conference and came to the house to talk. He wanted to apologize for how our relationship ended. We became friends again after his visit. Unfortunately, the activity escalated after he left.”

Keith frowns. Ex-lovers can cause increases in paranormal activity, either by cursing their former partners or aggravating the spirits with their presence. “I see. Is the activity physical or psychological?” If it’s physical, he hopes it isn’t sexual.

“Both. I have a lot of nightmares and frequently feel like a trespasser in my own house.” Shiro rolls up the sleeve of his flesh arm to show Keith two bruises and a set of scratches. “I woke up with these this morning.” 

Lance sucks in a breath as he leans over to examine the marks. “Those look like finger marks.” He touches one of the bruises. “And this… I’d ask if it was a cat scratch, but I know you don’t own any cats.” 

Shiro rolls his sleeve back down. “I frequently wake up with mysterious scratches and bruises. There’s another on my neck too.” He tips his head back, pulling his collar down to show them a scratch across his throat. 

Keith exchanges a worried look with Lance. This is bad. “How many ghosts do you think are in your house?”

“At least two.” Shiro takes a deep breath. “I’ve… seen them before. A shadow man with a fedora was in my bedroom. And I saw a woman in the bathtub. She-”

Keith quickly holds up a hand to stop him. “Please, don’t give me too many details. I don’t want to influence my reading.” Meeting with clients is already a risk for that. 

“Lance told me that. Sorry. I just… got a little carried away. I didn’t tell anyone about this until a few days ago.”

Lance scoots his chair closer to rub Shiro’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Shiro. You have support now. I promise we’ll do whatever we can to help. So, Keith, what do you think?”

“We need to check out Shiro’s house. Are you free tomorrow evening?”

Shiro nods. “My last class finishes at 7. I’m available after that.” A glimmer of hope comes into his expression. “Is there anything I need to do?”

“No, follow your normal routine.” Keith is determined to help this beautiful man who returned home with severe injuries and still has the courage to fight. “Do you have any questions for me?” He doesn’t know how much Lance has told Shiro about him. 

Shiro hesitates as if weighing his questions. “How does this work? You come to my house and you… see what happens? Is it like a video? Will me being there interfere with your investigation?”

Keith takes another drink of his coffee. “I’m a physical medium so I’m able to see spirits as well as feel the energy of a place,” he explains. “The process is different for every medium of course. Having the homeowner there doesn’t impact my investigation. It actually helps. Some ghosts won’t reveal themselves to me unless the homeowner is present. I’ll come to your house at, say, 8:00?”

“Sounds good.”

“All right.”

Lance gets up. “You two talk about ghosts. I’ll grab Shiro a drink. You want a matcha latte today?”

“Lance, you don’t have to buy me anything,” Shiro protests.

“You saved me from dropping a barbell on my foot the last time we worked out together. I owe you.”

Keith snorts. Typical Lance. He probably got distracted by a cute girl or boy. Like when he fell off the treadmill because he couldn’t stop staring at Lotor’s ass in his leggings. 

“Lance.”

“La la la, can’t hear you!” Lance winks and leaves them.

Keith half suspects Lance’s charity is so he can be alone with Shiro. “We’ll help you get through this. I promise.”

“Thank you,” Shiro says softly. “I… thought I was going crazy for a while. I didn’t dare ask my neighbors or contact the former homeowner in case they thought it was PTSD getting to me.” His expression clouds. Keith knows the neighbors must pity Shiro.

He lays his hand over Shiro’s prosthetic one. “You’re not crazy, Shiro.”

The small smile Shiro gives him has Keith all the more determined to help him.


	3. Out of the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance come to Shiro's house to begin their investigation. Shiro quickly learns the haunting is far worse than he ever predicted.

The moment Keith steps out of his car and onto Shiro’s property, he grimaces. “Ugh. How can Shiro stand to live here? How can anyone? It’s so oppressive! So depressing.” He shudders. The house isn’t a place where Shiro can heal. 

Lance frowns. “You can feel that already?”

“Yes. The atmosphere is heavy, depressing. I can tell I’m unwelcome here.” Keith does a slow turn as he relaxes his mental barriers to open his mind to the spirits. Rage and pain hit him with the force of a sudden blow, making him wince. Two premature deaths, a shadowy man who stalks the property, and so much emotional turmoil.

“Can you see anything?” Lance asks.

Keith shakes his head. “No, none of the ghosts have shown themselves yet. I feel them though. Two are malicious. The third isn’t, but I bet her despair affects Shiro. She’s severely depressed. I feel her misery. She’s crying inside the house right now.” Before he can say more, a figure darts by out of the corner of his eye. Keith turns. Instead of the ghost he expects, it’s a cat. He watches the cat give Shiro’s house a wide berth. Smart cat. It knows better than to approach Shiro’s house or enter the backyard.

“Keith? You okay?”

“Fine,” Keith replies. “One of the hostile spirits is outside.”

“What? Where?”

“In the backyard.” Keith takes one final look around before heading towards Shiro’s front door. “Come on. I’d rather speak to Shiro before I confront that spirit.” He waits for Lance to catch up then knocks twice on the door. “Shiro? It’s Keith and Lance,” he calls.

Lance tugs his arm to get his attention. “I’m getting seriously bad vibes right now. Look, I’ve got goose bumps! Even though it isn’t cold.”

Keith doesn’t get a chance to respond since Shiro answers the door. He’s dressed in a black tank top and Air Force sweatpants. The top shows off his muscular physique along with the scarring above his prosthetic. “Hi.” Keith manages, somehow, not to stare at Shiro’s abs.

“Thanks for coming.” Shiro steps aside to let them in. Once the door closes, Keith realizes how spooked Shiro looks. Something’s happened to him. “I… think it’s getting worse. Like the ghosts knew you’d come.”

Lance scowls. “Why didn’t you text me? I would’ve come over to keep you company! You’re as bad as Keith when it comes to suffering in silence.”

“Lance, leave him alone.” Keith exhales softly. “I sensed the presence of spirits as soon as I reached the property. I told Lance that two are malicious. The third one isn’t, but I bet you’ve experienced mood swings and depression.”

Shiro’s eyes widen. “How did you know that?”

“Because that’s the effect spirits like her have on people,” Keith replies. “She’s absolutely miserable. I can hear her crying right now.” He’ll have to be careful she doesn’t attach herself to him like Holly had. “She’s tied to the land. So is one other guest.”

“What about the third?” Shiro asks, beating Lance to the question. 

Keith meets Shiro’s gaze. “That ghost either followed you or was brought by someone. Or something. Do you mind if I walk around the house? There’s a powerful entity in your bathroom.”

Shiro is starting to look overwhelmed. “Of course. Please, go anywhere you like. I’ll, um, be on the couch.” He runs metal fingers through his hair and takes a seat on the couch. 

Keith heads straight to the bathroom with Lance at his heels. This spirit is responsible for the oppressive atmosphere of the house. It reminds him of a jail he’s investigated before. The energy of the house is heavy, sinister. It radiates from the bathtub. Keith rests his hand on the rim of the tub. Unlike the long, shallow American bathtubs, this one is a proper Japanese soaking tub. 

“What happened here?” he murmurs. 

In response, a vision of a Japanese woman flashes across his mind. She’s young, in her early twenties, and absolutely beautiful. Lance would hit on her immediately – if she was alive. She’s wearing a silky red bathrobe and reclining in the tub. Tears stream down her cheeks as her jaw sets in determination. She raises a knife to the pale skin of her wrist. _“You’ve betrayed me for the last time,”_ she hisses. _“I will haunt you for the rest of your miserable life, my traitorous husband!”_ She slits her wrists and falls back against the tub. The water turns as red as her robe as the life drains from her. 

The vision passes. The sudden scent of roses fills the bathroom along with an overpowering hatred directed towards Lance. Keith knows she can and will hurt him. “Lance, go sit with Shiro. You aren’t safe here.”

“Why – ouch!” Lance yelps in surprise. “Keith! These just appeared!”

Keith turns to see a set of scratches now adorning Lance’s left arm. They aren’t bleeding or overly deep, but they’re a vivid red against his dark skin. “The ghost in here was cheated on. I bet she knows you’re a womanizer.” Does she scratch Shiro too or is the shadow man outside responsible? “Any spirit powerful enough to harm the living can easily do worse. Shiro won’t be safe until she’s gone. I’m not sure if you are either.”

Lance quickly backs up. “Okay, leaving now. I always hated this bathroom anyway.” Shuddering, he flees the bathroom. 

Keith turns back to the bathtub. “It’s just the two of us now,” he says in a low voice. “And I’m gay. You can show yourself to me.” He smells roses again. He blinks, and there’s a woman in the bathtub. Blood drips from her mangled wrists while dark eyes fix on him. She radiates malevolent energy and a complete loathing for men. Keith stands his ground, staring her down until she disappears.

Icy hands grip his shoulders. “Get out of my house,” she hisses in his ear.

“This isn’t your home anymore. It belongs to Shiro now. You need to leave now. Move on to what awaits you.”

“Not until I destroy my unfaithful husband!” She snarls, digging her nails into his shoulders until he winces. 

Keith swipes his hand at her. Worse spirits than her have attacked and threatened him before. “Stop that. Do you stay because of your husband?”

“Yes!” Her story unravels in his mind, showing the property in the 1970s or 1980s. Hanako and Junji Kurosaki were a normal, happy couple… until Hanako discovered her husband in bed with another woman. Twice. Grief-stricken and enraged by her husband’s betrayal, she killed herself and haunted him until he fled the house in terror. She’s hated men ever since that day. Especially Japanese men like Shiro or shameless flirts like Lance.

“Leave me alone now, Hanako. You’ve said your part.” Keith turns to face her – only to find he’s alone in the bathroom. A set of wet footprints and the scent of her perfume lingers. Keith knows there’s more to Hanako than being a jilted wife who chose suicide over confronting her unfaithful husband. She’s done something to a previous resident of this house. Something terrible. Keith needs to learn more about the crying girl and the shadow man before he faces Hanako again.

Keith exits the bathroom. Lance and Shiro are on the couch with mugs of hot chocolate, Lance gripping his mug like his life depends on it. “Don’t use that bathroom tonight,” Keith warns. His shoulders sting from where Hanako’s nails pressed in. “She’s riled up. I believe she’ll attack anyone who goes in there.” 

The pair exchange looks. “There’s another bathroom downstairs,” Shiro says. “I shower there sometimes since I feel watched in that bathroom.”

“I told you it was creepy,” Lance mutters. “Are we okay here? Or should I take Shiro out for a drive?” He frowns when Keith doesn’t answer. “Keith?”

The crying ghost has his attention. “You two are fine for now. I’ll tell you if you need to go. Until then, stay here. I don’t want to overwhelm this spirit.” Keith follows the weeping down the hallway and into a room Shiro clearly uses as his office. For a few moments, Keith sees it as a teenage girl’s bedroom. The walls are painted lavender and covered with posters of ballerinas and celebrities. A black girl in a school uniform sits on the bed, clutching a letter in her shaking hands. Then she’s hanging from the ceiling fan by a noose.

Keith blinks away the past. “Who are you?”

She’s too miserable to manifest before him, but she answers in his mind. _“Mikayla.”_

Keith gazes up at the space where the ceiling fan – and Mikayla – used to hang. “I came here to help Shiro. I think you need my help too. Will you talk to me, Mikayla? Will you tell me why you took your life?”

Her story unfolds. It’s both heartbreaking and chilling. Mikayla and her mother lived in the house within the last ten or twenty years. She dreamt of going to Julliard and becoming a famous ballerina. Troubles in school, a crush on an older boy who didn’t return her feelings, and the sinister machinations of Hanako led to her death. Hanako pressured Mikayla to kill herself, promised they would be like sisters in death.

Mikayla appears to him with red-rimmed eyes and a noose around her neck. The end of it falls to her feet… along with her tears. She wears the pleated skirt and blouse from his vision. The uniform has changed since she died, but Keith recognizes it as belonging to one of the local Catholic schools. “Help me,” she whispers. Mikayla steps closer to show him the letter. She vanishes with a loud wail, the words of Julliard’s rejection letter searing into his brain. The day she received the letter is the day she died.

Keith takes a few breaths to ground himself in the present. Hanako can harm and influence the living. She wants Shiro dead or gone, while Mikayla’s pain will overwhelm him if he stays. Her despair combined with Shiro’s PTSD could be fatal. Then there’s the shadow man who also wants to hurt Shiro. It’s time to face him next. See what his problem is. And if he’s truly a shadow person or merely a ghost disguising himself as one. 

Keith slowly exits the office. Shiro and Lance haven’t left the couch yet. “I wouldn’t enter the office again either.” 

“What happened?” Lance asks. “Keith, you look miserable. Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Mikayla, the ghost in your office, is extremely depressed. She won’t cling to me like Holly did though.” Keith brushes his hair back. “I have to go outside now. The final spirit is out there.”

Shiro rises from the couch. “I’ll make some more tea. Please, be careful out there. I don't want anyone else to get hurt tonight.” 

Keith flashes a smile that’s supposed to be convincing. It feels more like a grimace. “I’ll do my best.” He puts his boots back on and steps out into the night. Both the bathroom and the office had felt cold once the ghosts manifested. Keith assumes the pattern will continue with this final spirit. He follows the presence around the house and into a towering oak tree in the backyard. “Show yourself,” he orders. “Why are – ouch, don’t fuck with me!” Keith glares up at the tree, back stinging with a fresh set of scratches. He won’t be surprised if the ghost has drawn blood.

Cold laughter comes from the tree. This spirit doesn’t want Keith to know how he came to haunt Shiro. Keith refuses to back down. At least he knows this is a ghost instead of a genuine shadow person. That’s a relief. Shadow people are utterly vile, preying on the living and draining their life or pushing them to suicide. Just like Hanako.

“Coward,” Keith taunts. “You’re a bully in death just like you were in life. Show yourself to me. Tell me your story!”

Hissing in outrage, the ghost finally surrenders. _He follows Shiro to the house on Wisteria Lane through an antique telescope. A tan man with brown hair and glasses smiles sadly at Shiro as he gives the telescope to him. “I saw this in an antique store and wanted to buy it for you. Like technology, you’ve come so far. I’m sorry I didn’t support you when I should’ve. Take this telescope and look to the stars, Takashi. I know you’ll achieve all your dreams.”_

Keith knows the man he saw is Shiro’s ex-fiancé. Adam gave Shiro the telescope as a peace offering. Not to be cruel. Keith wonders how much Shiro has told Adam or if they’re even close enough for him to talk about the haunting.

“Show me more,” Keith commands. “Show me who _you_ are. Why are you haunting Shiro?”

The ghost continues to fight him. He wants to avoid Keith and hold onto his secrecy. Keith forces his will until the ghost, at last, gives in and tells him what he wants. Keith sees a thin, bespectacled man working as a gangster’s accountant in the early 1900s. Tommy Hodgins had a good life… until his boss caught him embezzling funds and executed him. Tommy hungers for power in death just as he did in life.

_“Life,”_ Tommy hisses in his mind. _“I want Shiro’s life. He will make me strong again! Strong enough to leave these wretched women behind.”_

Keith stiffens. No wonder Tommy pretends to be a shadow person. He sounds just like one. “You want to drain Shiro’s life force because you’re trapped here?”

_“Yess. That red harlot keeps me here! She won’t let me leave!”_

The so-called “red harlot” can only be Hanako. “Well you can’t hurt Shiro,” he snaps. “I won’t allow you.” Keith pulls a bottle of salt out of his jacket pocket. He doesn’t have the necessary tools to banish Tommy from the property right now. But, Keith can trap him inside the tree with a salt circle and a crystal.

_“Try to get rid of me,”_ Tommy mocks. 

Keith sprinkles salt around the tree then drops a crystal into the circle. It’ll hold this bastard in until he can return to properly banish him. Ignoring Tommy’s protests and threats, Keith steps out of the circle. He doesn’t realize how cold he is until he sees his breath misting in front of his face. Shivering, Keith heads back inside the house to join up with Shiro and Lance again. 

Lance practically flies off the couch. “Keith! You’re as white as a sheet. I’d ask if you’d seen a ghost…” he trails off with a cheesy smile to make Keith laugh.

Shiro stands as well. “Let me get you a blanket and some tea. Are you okay?”

“Fine. Just cold.”

The two fuss over him like a pair of mother hens. Soon, Keith’s seated between them on the couch with a warm blanket around his shoulders and a mug of tea in his hands. “Shiro, I have… a lot to tell you.” Keith looks down at the tea. It’s always so difficult to tell a client they aren’t safe in their own home. “Do you have any family you could stay with until your house has been cleansed?”

Shiro shakes his head. “My closest relatives are in Kyoto.”

“You don’t think Shiro can stay here until the cleansing is complete?”

“No.” Keith takes a sip of tea. “When I first came in, I told you there were three spirits inside your home. You were correct about the number and how two are malevolent. Hanako, the ghost in your bathroom, scratched Lance and dug her nails into my shoulders. She’ll never allow a man to live here in peace. Her husband cheated on her with at least two different women. Hanako killed herself after she caught her husband in bed with another woman. She hates you because you’re a man. And because you’re Japanese, just like her husband.”

“But isn’t she Japanese too?” Lance asks.

“She is,” Keith replies. “I think she would be fine with a Japanese woman. Not a man.” He waits to see if the two have any more questions. When they don’t, he continues. “The second ghost is in your office. She’s able to influence your emotions and cause you to feel how depressed she is. She isn’t doing this to be cruel. She just can’t accept her own death. Mikayla was influenced by Hanako until she too killed herself.”

Shiro sucks in a breath, eyes going wide. “Two women committed suicide in my house?”

“Yes. Did you know anything about the house or the property before you bought it?” Keith asks. So many people have fallen into hauntings due to not researching their future home, having information withheld by landlords and realtors, or overlooking a suspiciously good deal. Especially if the house has sat empty for a while.

Shiro bites his lip. “No, I didn’t. I assumed something was up because the house wasn’t too expensive and had been on the market for a while. I just wanted a place to call home so I didn’t think too hard about it.”

Lance huffs. “Well, your realtor was a complete ass. They should have told you what happened here!”

Keith despises lying realtors like Shiro’s. “They should’ve. There’s one more ghost. This one was pretending to be a shadow person. Did you ever see shadow figures in your house or out in the yard?”

“Yes,” Shiro replies. “At least once or twice a week.”

Keith isn’t surprised. “You won’t see him for much longer. I have him trapped in the oak tree in the backyard. I poured a salt circle around him. It’ll hold,” he vows when Shiro turns a shade paler. “This ghost wasn’t here originally. He came attached to an antique telescope. I saw a man give it to you.”

A shadow crosses Shiro’s face. “Adam. My ex-fiancé. He gave me that telescope as a gift, a way to give both of us a fresh start. He wouldn’t have done this maliciously though.”

“I can’t tell. I don’t know Adam like you do. I only know from experience how lovers often bring curses upon their former partners,” Keith says. He glances at Lance as he recalls the curse his ex-girlfriend had put on him. “Whether Adam meant to hurt you or not, the ghost attached to the telescope _does_ want to harm you. He wants your life. I… saw him leeching the life from you. It’s why you’re so pale, so tired all the time.”

Shiro’s eyes widen. “Oh my god,” he breathes. He runs nervous fingers through his hair. “I-I had no idea it’d gotten this bad. What can I do?”

“First of all, pack a bag. I have a spare room if you don’t mind staying with me,” Keith offers. He ignores Lance staring at him. He rarely has guests besides Lance over. He’s _never_ invited a client to stay with him while he cleanses their home of spirits. 

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Shiro protests. 

“You won’t be,” Keith promises. “You’ll be safer with me than you would if you stayed somewhere by yourself. If it’s all right with you, I’d rather continue this conversation at my house.” He sips his tea. “Just be careful packing up.”

Shiro hesitates before nodding. “Okay. I’ll do that.” He gets up off the couch. “I’ll get packed.” He goes into his bedroom. He’s packed in about five minutes, a duffel over his shoulder and his backpack bulging with textbooks. “Lance, maybe you should drive back. No offense to you, Keith, but you look like you’re about to fall over.”

Keith finishes his tea. “Channeling takes a lot out of a person. I’ll be okay after a good meal and some rest.” He rises from the couch. “I’ll take care of the cups. Thank you for the tea.”

“Don't worry about it. I’ll get it when I come back. And you can keep the blanket with you. I think you need it.” Shiro tries to smile at him. He’s clearly still anxious about everything he’s just heard. 

They go outside. Shiro locks up his house then climbs into his Jeep. Keith gets in his car, letting Lance take the driver’s seat. He leans heavily back against the seat and lets out a deep breath. “If he hadn’t called me, I think he would’ve been dead by the end of the year. If not sooner.”

Lance shivers. “That’s awful. Fuck, I’m so glad I know both of you.” 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All three ghosts are from two other ghost novels of mine.


	4. The Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the safety of his home and over mugs of boozy hot chocolate, Keith talks about Shiro's ghosts and tells him how he got started in this business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between finishing other projects, vacation, and health problems, this fic has been on the back burner. After the disappointment of Season 8 I was bound and determined to finish this and put out some good Sheith content.

Lance takes one of Keith’s hands then frowns. “You’re still an ice cube. If you haven’t warmed up by the time you get home, maybe Shiro will let you warm your hands on his abs.” He winks as Keith blushes. First Lance is relieved that Shiro will be safe. Now he’s teasing Keith about his attraction to him.

“Lance!” Keith scolds. “He’s being haunted, just found out how bad it really is, and you want me to feel him up?”

“Yeah, because you obviously do.” Lance’s smile fades as he gazes towards the house. “Let’s get out of here.” He turns the heat on high for Keith’s sake then pulls out into the street. His eyes flick up to the rearview mirror to ensure Shiro is following in his Jeep as they leave the haunted house behind. Lance often uses humor to disguise any anxiety he feels. This is one of those times… though Lance, in proper best friend fashion, won’t miss an opportunity to tease Keith. 

By the time they’re two streets away, Keith is starting to feel better. The knot of tension in his chest is fading. The chill still lingers though. He tugs the blanket tighter around him then holds his hands to the vents.

“You invited Shiro to stay with you,” Lance says. “You never do that with anyone.”

“I do with you. We had a _Lord of the Rings_ marathon last week!”

“I’m your best friend, not a client you just met. Admit it, ghost boy, you’ve got a crush.”

Keith scowls at Lance. He refuses to confirm or deny it, which is an answer in itself. Lance takes his victory and cackles as he flips on the radio. Too much silence is another thing that bothers him. Both are quiet as they drive back to Keith’s apartment, checking on Shiro’s progress every so often. Finally, after ten minutes, Keith speaks again. “I don’t know how to explain what I did. I just… felt like I needed to open my home to Shiro. He’s your friend, a combat veteran, and he needs help. I do find Shiro attractive, but I’m not inviting him over to get in bed with him. There’s just,” he struggles to find the right wording, “some connection between us. Also it’s a matter of safety. Shiro will be well protected in my home.” So long as he stays out of Keith’s studio. It’s the one room in the house where the dead are allowed to come. There, Keith speaks with them and does what he can to help. The arrangement is on his terms. Not theirs. 

Lance glances over at him. “Are you saying it’s fate?”

“I don’t know what it is.”

“Okay.” Lance seems to have dropped the subject, until he smirks. “If fate is bringing you together, wear the skinny jeans that make your ass look amazing. And some enticing underwear!”

Keith facepalms violently.

*

Lance pulls into Keith’s driveway and turns off the engine. The loss of the heat doesn’t bother Keith too much since he feels almost back to normal. Still, he’d like a hot drink. Vodka or red wine infused hot chocolate sounds fantastic, but he’ll settle for tea to look like a professional for Shiro. 

“So, are you putting Shiro—”

“Shiro will stay in the guest room,” Keith interrupts, not wanting Lance to suggest sharing a bed with him. He exits the car as Shiro does, shrugging off the blanket so he can return it to its owner. “Thanks for the blanket.”

“You’re welcome.” Shiro reaches out to feel Keith’s forehead. His hand is warm against his skin. “Your temperature is a lot better now. You still feel chilled though.” He wraps the blanket around Keith’s shoulders like a cape, smiling at him. “Hold onto it until you’ve fully warmed up. How are you feeling?”

Keith hopes he isn’t blushing. “A lot better, thank you.” He doesn’t dare look at Lance in case he’s smirking. “The heater and blanket helped as did removing myself from the property.” He takes his keys from Lance and unlocks the front door. “Let’s get inside and have a drink. Then we can talk more about what I saw.” He holds it open for Shiro and Lance then follows them inside. “Do you want tea, coffee, or hot chocolate?”

“I vote boozy hot chocolate,” Lance says. “All of us were scratched and menaced tonight. Thus, alcohol is needed. Shiro? You in?”

“If it’s all right with Keith.” 

Keith smiles wryly. “I had the same thought on the way here. I didn’t want you to think I was an alcoholic though.”

Shiro blinks. “Why would I? It’s only natural to have a drink to relax. I certainly do it.”

“Exactly!” Lance claps his hands. “I’ll make drinks while you give Shiro the grand tour. Do you still have the marshmallow vodka I bought you?”

“It’s in the fridge.”

“Great. Marshmallow vodka and hot chocolate are a match made in heaven.” Lance grins. “Now shoo.”

Huffing, Keith turns away. “I’d apologize for Lance being bossy, but you’re his friend too. You know how he gets.” 

Shiro chuckles. “That I do.” 

Keith decides to start the tour so Shiro won’t have to carry his backpack and duffel everywhere. “Let’s go upstairs so you can see your room. My house has four bedrooms and three bathrooms, plus an attic that I use for storage. Three of the bedrooms, master bath, and one guest bathroom are upstairs. Downstairs is my studio, kitchen, living room, and the other bathroom. I know it’s more house than I need, but it’d been on the market for a while since it was haunted. I got a good deal on it and moving the spirits on wasn’t difficult.”

“Were they negative spirits?”

“Two were,” Keith replies. “Once I cleared them out, the three spirits who’d been hiding from them in the attic were able to go into the light.” He flips on the upstairs light and walks Shiro to his room. Krolia picked out the furnishings since she stays here when she visits him. “Here’s your room.”

Shiro sets his bags down. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I just cleaned a few days ago so the sheets are fresh as are the towels. Here, I’ll show you the bathroom.” Keith walks Shiro down the hall to point out the guest bathroom, the office which doubles as his yoga studio, and then his room. 

“You like yoga?” Shiro asks.

“I do. It’s a good way to relax after a case,” Keith says as they return to the office/yoga studio. The office section has his computer desk, books, and his calendar to keep track of cases. The yoga portion has a string of paper lanterns across the wall, two different mats, some weights, and a yoga block. “Plus I like to start my day with yoga.”

Shiro nods. “Me too. I just… haven’t been able to focus on doing yoga at home.”

“Well, we could do yoga tomorrow if you like,” Keith offers. “I’ve got an extra mat.”

Shiro beams. “I’d like that.” His smile fades as he gives Keith a onceover, noticing how he’s still holding the blanket for extra warmth. “Do you feel better now that you’re home?”

“Much. Hanako, Mikayla, and Tommy are strong, but they can’t leave the property or influence people from afar. Tommy especially.”

“Tommy? Is that the ghost you trapped outside?”

“Hot chocolate’s ready!” Lance calls before Keith can respond. 

“Okay,” Keith calls back before turning his attention to Shiro again. “Yes, that’s Tommy. He told me he’s draining your life force because he needs power to escape from Hanako and Mikayla. Hanako prevents him from leaving and he hates her for it, but I believe Mikayla is keeping him there too. Unintentionally.” He sighs as he heads towards the stairs. “What Tommy plans to do with his freedom, I don’t know, but I’ll ensure he never gets it. He’s too dangerous.”

“Are you going to exorcise him?”

“Him and Hanako. Mikayla isn’t evil so she won’t need an exorcism. She’s a hurt, seventeen-year-old girl. She needs someone to talk to. She opened up to me right away. Once I let her know it’s okay for her to leave and go into the light, she’ll do so. Her guilt and Hanako’s cruelty have trapped her in the house.”

“Are you guys talking about Mikayla?” Lance asks. Three steaming mugs of hot chocolate are on the coffee table. Lance is sitting in the chair. He looks at Keith then the couch, raising his eyebrows at him.

Rolling his eyes at his meddling friend, Keith sits on the couch with Shiro next to him. “Yes. Mikayla can’t leave the house because of Hanako, but also her own guilt.”

Shiro frowns. “Mikayla feels guilty because she killed herself?”

“Yes. She appeared to me wearing the local Catholic school’s uniform. Suicide is a mortal sin for Catholics. Mikayla is afraid she’ll burn in hell, and I bet Hanako has convinced her that she will.”

Shiro’s prosthetic hand clenches. “That’s awful.”

“It is,” Keith says softly. “That’s what evil spirits do though. They make people suffer.”

Lance picks up his mug to take a drink, prompting Shiro to do the same. “So what’s the plan?”

Keith blows on his hot chocolate before taking a sip. Delicious. “The plan is to get rid of Hanako first. She’s the most powerful spirit in the house. She’s trapped Tommy and Mikayla, so once she’s gone I’ll be able to exercise Tommy. And I will throw something at you if you call me a Ghostbuster,” he threatens when Lance opens his mouth.

Shiro laughs. “Does Lance do that often?”

“Frequently,” Keith huffs. “He begged me to dress up as either Hugh Jackman’s Van Helsing or a Ghostbuster for Halloween last year.”

“The spoilsport refused.”

“What was your costume then?” Shiro asks. “I dressed up as my D&D character at the VA party. My character’s a paladin.”

Keith hopes Shiro has pictures. Shiro could wear a bathrobe and still be the hottest man he’s ever seen. In full armor though? He must’ve been a knockout. Shiro probably got a ton of phone numbers that night. “I dressed up as a plague doctor. Until I took the mask off since it was impossible to drink.”

Shiro smiles. “I bet that costume got you some attention.”

“It did.” 

Lance nudges him with his foot. “You should dress up as an exorcist this year.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “I’m not doing that. Anyway, we were talking about Shiro’s ghosts before we got sidetracked with Halloween costumes. I don’t think I’ll be able to exorcise Hanako since I’m exactly what she hates: a man. I’ll need Mom’s help. She’s a physical medium like me. I’m lucky she is since she recognized I’d inherited her abilities right away.” Too many children suffer untreated, thinking they’re going insane or being overwhelmed by the needy dead.

“Krolia will intimidate Hanako right out of there.”

Keith smiles fondly. His mom is a badass. “Yeah, I bet she will. Hanako’s going to meet her match with Mom. While Mom works on Hanako, I’ll take care of Tommy. Then I’ll talk to Mikayla. Once the ghosts are gone, we’ll the cleanse the house and property so you’ll be safe to return home and build your life.”

Shiro nods. “How long do you think it’s going to take?”

“That depends on the ghosts. Sometimes it takes multiple sessions to completely banish a spirit. It could take as little as two to three days or it can be weeks. Months if it doesn’t work right. Until your house is safe, you’re welcome to stay with me for as long as you like. My home is protected against the dead. The only room they can enter is the studio down the hall.” He points. “I keep the door shut all the time. There’s a bundle of sage on the door.”

Insecurity crosses Shiro’s face. “I couldn’t impose on you for that long.”

“Trust me, you’ll be doing him a favor,” Lance says. “Keith needs someone to keep an eye on him since he’s too pigheaded to let anyone know when he needs help.” He nudges Keith again. “No more hiding now that you’ve got a roommate, ghost boy.” 

Keith snorts into his hot chocolate. He has a feeling Lance will be frequently checking in on both of them – along with doing his best to play Cupid. “I’ve always been more of a loner type so reaching out to my friends when a case is affecting me is still something I have a hard time with.”

“Like mine?” Shiro asks. 

Keith shakes his head. “No, Hanako and Tommy are dangerous, but they can’t affect me beyond property lines. I worried Mikayla’s despair would cling to me. The case I had before yours involved a ghost with similar depression. I couldn’t shake it off.”

“A hug helps in cases like that,” Lance offers. “Shiro gives great hugs!”

Shiro chuckles. “It’s true.”

“So you two can look after each other while Shiro’s staying here. Make sure he gets his nose out of those textbooks too.”

“Wait until you start doing a masters,” Shiro says dryly. “Then you’ll see how much free time you have for flirting.”

Lance makes a face. “Yeah, not happening. A bachelor’s degree is as far as I want to go.” He drinks some more hot chocolate then pauses, licking chocolate off his mouth. “Oh, I’ve been so focused on Shiro’s case that I didn’t stop to think about when our next case is.”

“Mesa View Hotel on Monday. Two rooms are haunted and the staff hate going into the basement,” Keith says. He watches Shiro put his mug down, noticing it’s empty. “Do you want more hot chocolate?”

“Not right now, thank you. That was really good hot chocolate.”

“It’s Hunk’s,” Lance explains. 

Shiro smiles. “No wonder it’s so good. He may be an engineering major, but he could easily open up a restaurant or a bakery.” He stretches out his long legs to get more comfortable. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you start doing cases like these? It can’t be easy.”

“No, it isn’t. Some days it’s the hardest thing I’ve ever done and I’d give anything for a normal job. But not many people are able to do the things I can. There are so many paranormal groups out there, but so often all they can do is detect spiritual activity. Some of them are able to cleanse properties or get in touch with exorcists. That’s not always the case though.” Keith brushes his bangs back. “I learned that when I was little and watching Mom. People would come to her for help. Mostly locals or friends of friends, but sometimes people we’d never met would call her and beg for her help. She started taking me along on cases when I was a teenager because she knew people would ask me for the same aid. And they did.”

“Like Lance.”

Lance rubs the back of his neck. “Er, I never asked him. I thought Keith was kind of weird. Especially when he came up and told me I’d been cursed. I’m really glad you did though. I would’ve missed out on my best friend otherwise.”

Warmth fills Keith’s heart. “I’m glad I did too.”

“So am I, otherwise I’d have been in a lot of trouble.” Shiro taps his metal fingers against his leg, hesitation crossing his face. “Will you be honest with me? If you hadn’t come to investigate my house, what would’ve happened to me?”

“Tommy and Hanako would’ve killed you. I told you Tommy was leeching the life out of you, and I think he would’ve weakened you to a point where Hanako could’ve preyed on you. Manipulated you like she did Mikayla.”

The color drains from Shiro’s face. “Oh my god.”

“That’s why you can’t go back to that house until those two are gone, the property is cleansed, and Mom and I deem it safe for you to return.” 

Shiro shivers. “I owe you a lot.”

“You can repay me by thriving,” Keith says. “For now working cases is my job, but I won’t take money from you. Not when you’ve been through so much already.”

Shiro frowns. “Keith, I can pay your usual fee for this.”

“No.”

Shiro huffs. “Well, at least let me do something. I’m not Hunk and can only dream of being that good a cook, but I do like cooking. I’ll buy groceries and cook for you while I’m here.”

“Keith, I think you should marry him,” Lance says, prompting both to turn bright red. Lance laughs and dodges the pillow Keith throws at his head. “What? Keith doesn’t like cooking and Shiro does. It’s perfect!”

Keith buries his face in his hands. “Lance, go home.”

Lance cackles. “Sure, lovebirds. I’ll text Pidge. She owes me a ride anyway!” 

Keith hopes she’ll arrive quickly before Lance can embarrass them further.


End file.
